Detik-detik kemerdekaan Konohagakure
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Perjuangan rakyat Konoha dalam mencapai kata "Merdeka".


Detik-Detik Kemerdekaan Konoha gakure

WARNING:

Konohagakure: Indonesia

Amegakure: Belanda

Akatsuki: Sekutu

Sunagakure: Jepang

Sabaku: Hiroshima

Akasuna:Nagasaki

Otogakure: Dalat,Vietnam.

Hanabi: Rengasdengklok/kabupaten karawang

Jaman dulu,70 tahun yang silam. Hidup pada masa itu tidak lah mudah,dunia penuh dengan persaingan dan perang yang telah dimulai sejak ratusan tahun lalu oleh umat manusia. Peperangan,penindasan,penjajahan yang tiada henti nya membuat dunia semakin penuh dosa tanpa akhir. Konoha gakure,adalah salah satu negara yang dijajah oleh Negara Amegakure sejak 300 tahun yang lalu,kini sedang bergembira karena mereka mengetahui bahwa Amegakure akan meninggalkan desa mereka. Tepatnya pemerintah Konoha Gakure "Namikaze Minato" mengadakan kerja sama dengan pihak Suna gakure dan meminta Sunagakure untuk mengadakan revolusi pemerintah Amegakure. Hal itu pun berhasil dengan baik,pasukan Amegakure pun kembali kenegara nya yang sekarang diduduki oleh pemerintah Kirigakure.

Pada juli 1942 Namikaze Minato menerima tawaran pihak Sunagakure untuk mengadakan kampanye public dan bekerja sama untuk menjalankan pemerintahan di Konoha Gakure yang sangat kacau akibat ulah Amegakure. Namun kegembiraan itu pun sirna setelah pasukan Sunagakure masuk ke Konoha. Sunagakure memang banyak membantu dalam hal pendidikan,ekonomi,dan politik di Konoha namun tak lama kemudian tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya ingin menjajah Konoha pun tercium oleh warga Konoha. Akhir tahun desember 1942 Minato dan Kakashi meminta pemerintah Sunagakure agar mereka diijinkan untuk mereka mengibarkan bendera Negara mereka "Konohagakure" disamping bendera Sunagakure dan diberi kemerdekaan,namun Gaara Sabaku (pemerintah Sunagakure) menolak dengan kasar permintaan mereka.

Bukannya hidup sejahtera warga Konoha Gakure tambah hidup sengsara,pasukan Suna ternyata lebih kejam daripada pasukan Amegakure. Memperbudak semua warga Konoha Gakure dan menyiksa mereka bahkan hingga mati.

Pada tahun 1944 tiba-tiba pemerintah Sunagakure- Gaara menjanjikan kemerdekaan untuk Konoha, perjanjian itu dikenal dengan "Janji Gaara", hal itu dilakukan Suna karena Suna sedang terdesak melawan perang dengan Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah gabungan dari beberapa Negara yang mempunyai tujuan tertentu,kali ini tujuan mereka adalah untuk menundukkan Sunagakure, salah satu anggota Akatsuki adalah pihak dari Amegakure yang pernah mempunyai dendam pada pihak Sunagakure dan juga pihak Kirigakure dalam kasus "Boat Tea" yang dikabarkan pelaku nya adalah orang-orang Sunagakure.

3 Maret 1945 Untuk membuktikan janjinya, Suna membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama BPUPKK (Badan Penyelidik Usaha Persiapan Kemerdekaan Konohagakure) dengan diketuai oleh Hashirama Senju,wakilnya Kakashi Hatake dan Kankurou dari pihak Sunagakure,anggota ini terdiri dari 60 anggota konohagakure dan 7 anggota Sunagakure dan mereka telah mengadakan dua sidang.

Tanggal 29 mei hingga 1 juni 1945 organisasi ini menghasilkan dasar Negara Konohagakure,dan pada tanggal 10-17 Juli mereka mengeluarkan UUD 1945 untuk Konohagakure. Dengan begini Konoha Gakure semakin percaya diri karena sebentar lagi mereka akan merasakan kemerdekaan, sementara itu dipihak Sunagakure mereka merasa senang karena akan mendapat simpati dan bantuan dari Konoha untuk membantu melawan Akatsuki yang kini tengah mengancam kota mereka.

Namun,pada tanggal 6 agustus 1945 Sunagakure membubarkan BPUPKK karena dianggap tugas mereka telah usai, jepang menganggap organisasi ini membuat kemerdekaan mereka akan berjalan lebih cepat dari yang pihak Suna inginkan, Gaara membentuk organisasi itu hanya untuk menunda-nunda waktu agar Konohagakure tidak cepat merdeka, namun tanpa diduga Negara nya Sunagakure tepatnya dikota "Sabaku" berhasil dijatuhi bom F.L.E.I.J.A (Semacam bom nuklir) oleh Akatsuki, hal itu benar-benar membuat khawatir Gaara akan nasib negaranya, Akatsuki semakin mengancam mereka selain itu Gaara juga menyimpan dalam-dalam keadaan ini agar tidak diketahui oleh rakyat Konohagakure karena hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan pemberontakan dan hilangnya kepercayaan dari rakyat Konoha. Gaara pun segera menyusun rencana untuk mencegah hal itu dengan membentuk organisasi baru dengan nama PPKK(Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Konohagakure) yang diresmikan 7 agustus 1945 dengan dipimpin langsung oleh Minato dan wakilnya Kakashi dan terdiri dari anggota BPUPKK dengan pengecualian anggota Sunagakure.

Keesokan harinya Minato, Kakashi dan Hashirama dipanggil ke Otogakure oleh Marsekal Orochimaru (Marsekal:pangkat yg lebih tinggi dari jenderal) untuk membicarakan tanggal kemerdekaan Konohagakure. Orochimaru memutuskan agar Konohagakure merdeka tanggal 24 agustus 1945, hal itu pun disepakati oleh Minato , Kakashi dan Hashirama lalu mereka kembali ke Konoha.

14 agustus 1945 Tanpa diduga oleh pasukan Suna, pasukan Akatsuki kembali menjatuhkan F.L.E.I.J.A Ke salah satu kota vital mereka yaitu kota "Akasuna". Sunagakure kini benar-benar kehabisan akal, kota khusus militer dan segala keperluannya sudah lenyap oleh pasukan Akatsuki. Tanpa ba bi bu pasukan Suna pun menyerah tanpa syarat pada Akatsuki, dengan begini Sunagakure benar-benar tunduk pada Akatsuki. Shikamaru Nara,seorang pemuda Konoha gakure yang tidak sengaja mendengar kabar itu lewat radio Sunagakure langsung menorehkan senyum terbaiknya,ia berpikir "Ini lah saat nya Konoha merdeka".

Shikamaru yang tadinya menjadi diplomat di Sunagakure segera kembali kenegaranya, ia segera memberitahukan berita baik ini pada semua yang ditemui nya,teman-temannya pun ikut senang dan mereka sepakat untuk mengajak Minato sebagai pemerintah Konohagakure untuk segera mengambil tindakan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

15 agustus 1945, rumah Minato Namikaze, para pemuda mengutarakan pendapatnya pada ketua negara dan terjadilah perbedaan pendapat antara golongan pemuda dan golongan tua.

"Ketua ini lah kesempatan yang baik untuk kita memproklamasi kan kemerdekaan, jangan sampai kita menyia-nyiakan moment ini" Seru Naruto Uzumaki dengan semangat yg berapi-api

"Iya betul ketua, kita tidak perlu menuruti pihak Sunagakure, kita harus merebut kemerdekaan dengan tangan kita sendiri" Seru Lee dengan mata yg sudah menyala-nyala sama seperti Naruto.

"Lagi pula belum tentu Sunagakure akan menepati janji mereka,menginggat perlakuan mereka pada kita 3 tahun belakang ini" Ucap neji dengan nada serius mendukung ucapan Lee dan Naruto.

Lalu mereka terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban dari Minato, Minato sendiri ragu akan jawabannya,disamping keinginannya untuk segera memerdekakan Konoha ia juga memikirkan rakyatnya, bagaimana jika Suna menyerang mereka karena telah melanggar perjanjian, Minato sedikit menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti apa yg kalian rasakan dan kalian inginkan saatnya, tetapi kita juga harus memikirkan warga negara kita jika kita melanggar perjanjian dengan negara Sunagakure, bukankah kalian tidak mau kalau sampai negara ini kembali berperang dan bahkan mungkin lebih menjauhkan kita dari kata "Merdeka" Ucap Minato dengan memancarkan charisma nya yg tak pernah hilang. Namun hal itu tidak membuat para pemuda-pemuda ini menjadi putus asa, mereka tetap optimis dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memikirkan kembali bagaimana caranya agar Minato mau memproklamasikan kemerdekaan Konoha.

Malam hari nya,para pemuda ini berkumpul diruang laboratorium milik keluarga Yamanaka untuk membicarakan tentang caranya agar kemerdekaan cepat diproklamasikan.

"Shikamaru,apa tindakan kita sekarang, tanpa ketua kita tidak bisa berpengaruh apa-apa.."Seru Naruto

"Tenanglah aku sedang berpikir" Ujar Shikamaru

"Hmm..Minato-sama selalu saja memikirkan perkataan anggota Suna dan takut Suna meragukan kita akan kalau-kalau kita akan berkhianat, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Minato-sama ketempat yg jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang Sunagakure?" Sambung Shikamaru setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. dimana kita akan membawanya?" Sahut Neji

"Ke kota kecil Hanabi, disana tidak banyak jepang yang berjaga karena itu adalah daerah yang terpencil dan sekaligus perbatasan dengan desa Mizu, aku sudah membicarakan dengan seorang tabib disana yg bersedia membantu kita menyediakan tempat untuk berunding, namanya Tsunade, apa kalian setuju?" Ujar Shikamaru

"Tsunade? Ah orang itu , baiklah aku setuju" Sahut Lee lalu disusul anggukan dari Naruto dan Neji.

Keesokan harinya misi itu pun dijalankan,sore pukul 15:30 wib

"Kami akan membawa anda ketempat yang sudah kami tentukan Minato-sama" Ujar Neji dengan wibawanya

"Kemana, apa ini masih berhubungan dengan hal yang kita bicarakan kemarin" Balas Minato.

"Kami hanya ingin anda ikut kami sekarang Minato-sama, kalau tidak akan aku tembak kepala anda sekarang juga ! "Seru Lee dengan nada mengancam dan menodongan pistol laras panjang miliknya ke Minato.

Kushina yg melihat kejadian segera terkejut dan menghalangi tindakan Lee.

"Jangan coba-coba kau itu sadar sedang mengancam siapa!"Seru Kushina.

"Sudahlah Kushina. Baik akan kuikuti kemauan kalian" Ujar Minato disambut wajah khawatir Kushina, Kushina pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Minato.

Sementara itu dirumah Kakashi Hatake..

"Baik aku ikut kalian,aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati sekarang juga,tapi aku juga memikirkan nasib negara ini" Ujar Kakashi dan bersama istrinya juga ia pun pergi ketempat yg telah ditentukan oleh golongan muda.

Dengan memakai mobil militer yang biasa nya dipakai anggota P.E.T.A mereka pun berangkat menuju kota Hanabi.

Sesampainya disana Minato dan Kakashi digiring kesuatu tempat yang belum mereka kenali, Neji menjelaskan pada mereka kalau mereka sedang ada dikota Hanabi, kota kecil yg jauh dari jangkauan pasukan Suna dan pasukan Suna kebanyakan hanya menjaga didaerah perbatasan. Tsunade dengan senang hati menyambut mereka dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini,apa kalian menculik ketua begitu?" Ketus Tsunade menyindir sikap golongan muda.

"Kami hanya mengamankannya dari jangkauan orang-orang suna Tsunade-san" Balas Neji disambut senyum oleh Tsunade kemudian berlalu memasuki ruang depannya meninggalkan orang-orang itu ruang tengahnya.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf dengan kejadian ini ketua,kami hanya ingin ketua untuk memikirkan sekali lagi tentang yang kita bicarakan kemarin, Suna sedang menyerah pada Akatsuki , itu berarti kita sedang dalam status kosong. Karena belum diketahui negara kita ini berada ditangan siapa, oleh karena itu kami mohon kepada anda untuk segera memproklamasikan kemerdekaan negara kita, dengan itu rakyat kita bisa bebas dari penjajahan Sunagakure Minato-sama" Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Minato diam, sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak pembicaraan kemarin, ia harus tegas memilih sementara golongan muda terus mendesak diri nya untuk memproklamasikan juga ikut diam memperhatikan, padahal sebenarnya dalam benaknya ingin sekali untuk memarahi para golongan muda .

Sementara ditempat lain,diruang siding PPKK sedang terjadi keributan karena pemimpin dan wakil pemimpin sidang tidak hadir tanpa diketahui alasannya, akhirnya salah satu golongan tua bernama "Jiraiya" mendekati salah satu golongan muda bernama "Konohamaru", ia terus mendesak dan akhirnya bisa membuka mulut Konohamaru untuk mengatakan dimana Minato dan Kakashi.

Konohamaru pun mengantar kan Jiraiya ke Hanabi, disana mereka bertemu dengan golongan muda lainnya yang sedang berselisih dengan anggota Minato Kakashi, Jiraiya pun memilih menegahi mereka.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya saat ini kita kembali ke Konoha, Suna akan segera tahu kita disini, kalian para pemuda tenang saja kemerdekaan akan segera kami proklamasikan" Ujar Jiraiya dengan percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?" Seru Naruto

"Kalian boleh membunuhku jika besok proklamasi belum juga dilaksanakan" Sahut Jiraiya, ia menampakkan wajah serius, membuat Lee Shikamaru Neji dan Naruto jadi diam dan akhirnya menyerahkannya pada Jiraiya.

Mereka pun kembali ke Konoha, diperjalanan mereka membicarakan tentang naskah proklamasi.

"Bagaimana jika dirumah saya saja, tidak aka nada yang curiga atau bakal memeriksa keadaan dirumah saya" Sahut Sai, salah satu anggota Suna yang kini memihak Konoha, ia prihatin dengan keadaan Konoha dan berniat membantu semampunya.

Ide itu pun disetujui oleh pihak Konohagakure, mobil yang mereka kendarai langsung melesat kesana.

Sesampainya dirumah Sai, mereka tidak mengalami ganguan apapun, Sai menawarkan tempat mana yang akan mereka jadikan untuk menjadi tempat berunding, dan akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk berunding di dapur Sai. Hanya ada Minato, Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang berunding didapur. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menunggu diruang tengah, Sai sendiri berdiri didepan pintu dapur menjaga keadaan.

Ketiga orang itu berunding cukup lama, setelah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya Minato keluar dengan membawa secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Naskah kita telah jadi, aku akan meminta kalian untuk membacanya satu persatu" Ujar Minato lalu memberikannya pada Naruto, setelah membacanya Naruto memberikannya pada Neji lalu selanjutnya begitu hingga semua orang disana telah membacanya.

"Aku akan mengetik ulang naskah ini untuk pembacaan nanti" Sahut Sakura. Minato hanya mengangguk.

Wajah minato terlihat lelah, wajar saja ini sudah pukul 4 pagi, mereka tidak tidur semalaman. Namun hal ini tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk segera memproklamasikan kemerdekaan, sekitar pukul 5 pagi minato dikabarkan terkena demam, membuat golongan muda sedikit khawatir, namun tampaknya sang ketua tersebut tak ingin kalah semangat para pemuda dan dengan semangat perjuangan yang ia miliki, ia bangkit dan menyusun rencana.

"Bagaimana jika kita proklamasikan di atas gedung Hokage saja" Sahut Naruto

"Tidak bisa, Suna selalu menjaga tempat itu karena tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat semua berkumpul" Ujar Shikamaru

"Bagaimana jika dirumahku saja?" Sahut Minato.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengumpulkan orang-orang ?" Tanya Sai.

"Masalah itu, biarkan kami yg mengurusnya" Seru Naruto dengan semangatnya yang sudah kembali berapi-api

"Aku ikut" Sahut Lee

"Baiklah tugas ini aku serahkan pada kalian" Kakashi menyetujui.

Naruto dan Lee pun segera berangkat menuju rumah-rumah warga, mereka mengetuk dengan pelan pintu setiap rumah agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pihak Sunagakure yang berjaga dan meminta agar orang-orang itu berkumpul dirumah Minato,t entu bukan usaha yg mudah dilakukan namun perjuangan untuk merdeka itu lah yang selalu melekat dihati mereka hingga mereka sama sekali tidak merasa lelah melakukan semua itu.

Pukul 09.30 semua warga Konoha telah berkumpul di rumah Minato, mereka tak sabar menanti kehadiran sang ketua dan mendengarkan Proklamasi kemerdekaan mereka.

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya sang ketua datang diiringi dengan anggota P.E.T.A dan golongan muda dengan gagahnya.(hihihihi)

Sebelum pembacaan dilakukan, pertama-tama dibuka dengan pidato dari ketua desa setempat dan dari Minato, lalu tibalah saat yang dinanti-nanti rakyat Lonoha. Semua rakyat konoha mendengarkan dengan hikmat pembacaan proklamasi oleh Minato yang berbunyi:

" _Kami_ _K_ _onohagakure dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan_ _K_ _onohagakure,_ _hal-hal y_ _a_ _ng mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan dll,_ _diselenggarakan dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya._

 _Konohagakure,17 agustus 1945_

 _Atas nama konoha gakure_

 _Minato Kakashi"_

"MERDEKKAAAA!" Seru seluruh rakyat Konoha dengan semangatnya, lalu acara pun dilanjutkan dengan pengibaran bendera Konoha buatan tangan ibu Kushina sendiri dengan penuh hikmat.

Dan ini lah akhirnya awal kemerdekaan Konohagakure , meski begitu jalan yang panjang telah menanti warga Konoha dalam membangun negara mereka sendiri dengan semangat perjuang 45 yang takkan pernah hilang hingga akhir jaman.

TAMAT

Author: Ini adalah karya saya dua tahun lalu, terinspirasi dari cerita asli detik-detik proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia. Jika ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf, saya tak berniat mngambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita adaptasi yang saya buat ini. Semoga anda sekalian bisa mengambil hikmah ^_^.

Bokushi: Ciee author, tumben bijak.

Oreshi: Lagi bagus-bagus nya aja tuh moodnya.


End file.
